<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Inventors by Baykit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24008899">Inventors</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baykit/pseuds/Baykit'>Baykit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Quirky Hell [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:01:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24008899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baykit/pseuds/Baykit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aizawa needs Mei Hatsume's help dealing with a local inventor.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Quirky Hell [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                Aizawa flung open the doors to Maijima’s class room and the few students in the classroom that had decided to stay after hours to work on their projects turned to stare.</p>
<p>                “Aizawa, what are you doing interrupting my class?” Maijima said, trying to keep the annoyance out of his voice, “I thought you were on patrol this afternoon.”</p>
<p>                “I am and, sorry for the entrance, but I’m afraid I have a bit of an emergency. I was hoping to borrow one of your students for a bit. Someone good with … delicate electronics,” Aizawa responded.</p>
<p>                “There aren’t any pros that can help?” Maijima said.</p>
<p>                “Not in this situation,” Aizawa replied.</p>
<p>                Maijima gave a grunt of annoyance and scanned the room. His eyes fell on a young, pink haired girl who was so absorbed in her project she hadn’t even bothered to turn around when the doors had first opened.</p>
<p>                “Mei!” Maijima shouted.</p>
<p>                Mei jolted upwards, her goggles slipping off her forehead and onto her face. She turned around, brushing her dreadlocks behind her ears and focused her scope-like gaze onto Maijima.</p>
<p>                “How do you feel about doing some field work?” Maijima asked.</p>
<p>                “Really?!” Mei exclaimed.</p>
<p>                “Yeah. Sure. Aizawa, I expect her back in one piece,” Maijima said.</p>
<p>                “Of course,” Aizawa replied as he turned and walked back out the door.</p>
<p>                Mei picked up her utility belt and fasted it to her waist. Then, after a moment’s hesitation, she also picked up a rather large, metallic backpack and threw that over her shoulder as well. Then she followed after Aizawa.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                “So, Eraserhead, where are we heading?” Mei asked as bobbed back and forth across the sidewalk.</p>
<p>                “We’re making a house call on a … certain individual,” Aizawa said.</p>
<p>                “A pro hero making a house call? Must be quite the individual,” Mei said, sidling up as close as possible to Aizawa.</p>
<p>                “Yes, well this individual is currently under house arrest for … unsafe experimentation,” Aizawa replied, gingerly pushing Mei away from him.</p>
<p>                “Just house arrest? That sounds like a light sentence,” Mei said.</p>
<p>                “Well no one was hurt in the incident and most everyone considers him… mentally unstable but mostly harmless,” Aizawa explained.</p>
<p>                “Really? What do you need me for then?” Mei asked.</p>
<p>                “Well, while most of his experiments don’t actually pan out there was one time I walked into his living room to find a working bomb. I don’t know if he meant to make a bomb, and it wasn’t active but the police told me it was definitely capable of exploding. And the calls I’ve been getting suggest he’s making something a tad on the large size this time,” Aizawa said with a sight, “So if it’s dangerous I’m going to need you to dismantle it.”</p>
<p>                “Hmm I’m not sure I’m comfortable with dismantling someone else’s baby like that. Feels like I’m breaking the inventor’s code,” Mei mused.</p>
<p>                “You only have to step in if it’s going to explode. Or take out the power grid or something,” Aizawa said.</p>
<p>                Mei didn’t respond and Aizawa figured that she still wasn’t satisfied with his answer. He gave another sigh of annoyance. He had tried to call one of the pro support heroes but hadn’t gotten an answer. He suspected they were actively avoiding any contact with this man. He knew he was a handful to deal with and most of his so called inventions turned out to either be harmless or not work at all but still, he couldn’t not investigate.</p>
<p>                Finally they arrived at a rather large house with odd bits of scrap metal scattered about on the lawn. Instead of stairs there was a large ramp leading up the front door. Aizawa knew that the house wasn’t large because the resident was rich. It was large because it truly needed to be that size. Aizawa and Mei walked up the ramp and he rang the doorbell. Aizawa could hear him approaching the door, a sound that was unnervingly similar to something being dragged. The man that opened the door had skin that was coved in black gleaming scales. He wore a black top hat whose brim sat just above his bright red eyes. It looked vaguely like he had long black hair but Aizawa knew that, when startled, that hair would snap out to reveal it was actually a hood similar to a cobras. His chest was covered by a black pinstripe suit and a smart red bowtie. All of this, on its own, wouldn’t be particularly unnerving if it wasn’t for the fact that from the waist down this man had the body of an enormous black snake whose underbelly was a malevolent yellow that was interrupted by odd red scales that looked strangely like eyes.</p>
<p>                “Aizawa,” the man said, breaking the awkward silence, “it’s been awhile since you stopped by.”</p>
<p>                “Sir Pentious, it’s been awhile since you’ve given me a reason to come,” Aizawa said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Theory</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sir Pentious explains his theory to Mei</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Well I ssupose you’ll be wanting to come in,” Sir Pentious said with a huff.</p>
<p>                      With that, Sir Pentious moved out of the way and back into the hall leaving the front door open behind him. Aizawa entered the house with Mei trailing behind him. Following a familiar route, Aizawa finally ended up in the living room where Sir Pentious was lounging on an oversized couch, his arms crossed. On the walls were the familiar photos and news articles, all connected in a spider’s web of thumb tacks and variously colored lengths of string.</p>
<p>                      “Care to take a sseat?” Sir Pentious asked, gesturing to the two equally large chairs across from him.</p>
<p>                      “Thanks, but I’ll stand,” Aizawa said, “Sir Pentious your neighbors are complaining about loud noises coming from your house at all hours of day and night. They’re worried you’re building something dangerous again.”</p>
<p>                      “Oh pleassse, they’d be complaining no matter what I was building,” Sir Pentious replied.</p>
<p>                      “Which I why it’s just me here for a check in. If you could just show me what you’re building then I’ll be on my way,” Aizawa said.</p>
<p>                      Aizawa watched as Sir Pentious sank further into the couch and his gaze slid to an unoccupied corner of the room and groaned internally. This was going to be difficult.</p>
<p>                      “Is this a perpetual motion engine?!” Mei exclaimed as she burst into the room, holding something tight to her chest.</p>
<p>                      “Errrr, well, yes it is,” Sir Pentious replied.</p>
<p>                      “I’d heard about these but I’ve never seen a working one before!” Mei gushed.</p>
<p>                      She then held the object out in front of her like a prize trophy. The small machine was oddly egg shaped with a stubby set of arms and legs that was flailing about rapidly. There was a black screen on the front that was projecting a pair of round yellow pixelated eyes and the whole machine was beeping in distress.</p>
<p>                      “Iss that so? Well I’m afraid I’ve only perfected it in smaller models. Anything larger gets a wee bit…unstable. Now, could you please put EggBoi 08 down? They get upset when you keep them from their chores,” Sir Pentious said.</p>
<p>                      “08? You have eight of them?” Mei asked as she set the EggBoi on the ground.</p>
<p>                      “Technically I have nine, but there was an accident and I’m waiting on parts to repair 09,” Sir Pentious explained.</p>
<p>                      “I see… hey what’s all this?” Mei asked as she spotted the web of photos and articles covering the wall.</p>
<p>                      “Just a little project of mine, Aizawa who is this you’ve brought with you?” Sir Pentious asked.</p>
<p>                      “This is Mei Hatsume, she’s a Support Course Student at U.A.,” Aizawa said.</p>
<p>                      “…a fellow inventor then?” Sir Pentious asked.</p>
<p>                      “You got it!” Mei said as she flashed Sir Pentious a thumbs up.</p>
<p>                      “Well, I suppose I explain my project if you’re really interested,” Sir Pentious said.</p>
<p>                      “Of course I am!” Mei exclaimed.</p>
<p>                      Aizawa held back another groan. Perhaps bringing Mei with was a bad idea after all. Ignoring him, Sir Pentious slithered up to a group of papers that looked like the covers of some sort of scientific article.</p>
<p>                      “So, what do you know about the dimensional tearing theory?” Sir Pentious asked.</p>
<p>                      “You mean the theory that people with teleportation quirks are creating tears in reality and are actually hopping through different dimension as a short cut?” Mei asked.</p>
<p>                      “Yes, very good. Now my theory is that humanity has actually been creating similar tears in our reality for centuries. Long before quirks were officially recognized even,” Sir Pentious explained as he ran his finger down one line of string until he reached another group of articles, “These people that could do this were called witches. Cultists in more extreme cases. And I think they created ways to make these tears without the use of a quirk.”</p>
<p>                      Aizawa wanted to leave right then. Grab Mei and wish Sir Pentious a good day but Mei was sitting on one of chairs, her attention completely on Sir Pentious. Plus, it wouldn’t look very good on his report if he never even got a look at the machine. Best to just wait this out then.  </p>
<p>                      “I even have reason to believe that these methods have not only been revived in recent year, but that a creature from another dimension was successfully brought into our plane of existence!” Sir Pentious exclaimed as he dramatically gestured to a news article featuring a picture of a ruined stadium that was slick with blood, “I even theorize that that the creature still roams among us today! Did you, perchance, catch the interrupted episode of Present Mic’s radio show?”</p>
<p>                      “You mean the one with the crazy murderer?” Mei asked.</p>
<p>                      “Indeed! I theorize that the one who interrupted the show was in fact the creature! But that is only the most recent incident,” Sir Pentious said as he gestured to the other photos and articles on the wall.</p>
<p>                      Aizawa scanned the walls around him and paused for a moment. Wasn’t that the bar he had visited only a few weeks ago?</p>
<p>                      “Now with all this evidence there is only one thing left to do,” Sir Pentious continued.</p>
<p>                      “Recreate the events and try to recreate the previous results?!” Mei blurted out as she almost vibrated out of the chair with excitement.</p>
<p>                      “Indeed! Now I theorize that all of that blood ritual stuff is entirely unnecessary. All the creature needs to cross over is a certain amount of energy that I theorize I can be drawn from electricity instead. Now, I tried to get my hands on the original texts used in the successful summoning I mentioned before but I was informed my delivery was…intercepted. But I have gotten my hands on what I believe to be a similar text. Hopefully the creature I summon will be similar enough to prove my theory…” Sir Pentious mused, “Care to cross check my work?”</p>
<p>                      “Would I?!” Mei exclaimed as she leapt from her chair.</p>
<p>                      A groan escaped Aizawa’s lips. Bringing Mei was turning out to be a terrible idea after all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Arrival</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sir Pentious activates his invention.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Mei…Mei get back here!” Aizawa hissed as Mei started to follow Sir Pentious into the backyard.</p>
<p>                     “What?” Mei asked.</p>
<p>                     “This is a terrible idea. We need to shut this down now,” Aizawa said.</p>
<p>                     “Of course, it’s a terrible idea. That’s why it’s so great!” Mei exclaimed.</p>
<p>                     “I don’t follow,” Aizawa said.</p>
<p>                     “All of the best inventors had to go through a million terrible ideas before they hit on their best ideas. That’s why we have to let him do this, so he can move on to a better idea,” Mei explained.</p>
<p>                     “What if it explodes?” Aizawa asked.</p>
<p>                     “That’s what I’m here for. I’ve handled a million explosions in the lab,” Mei said.</p>
<p>                     “What if it works?” Aizawa continued.</p>
<p>                     “That’s what you’re here for. And I’ll be wrong! Won’t that be wonderful?” Mei said.</p>
<p>                     “Mei? Are you still coming my dear?” Sir Pentious called.</p>
<p>                     Mei gave a maniacal grin, slapped Aizawa on the arm and raced out the back door. Aizawa gave a sigh and followed at his own pace.</p>
<p>                     At the entrance to the back yard Aizawa stopped in his tracks. No wonder the neighbors had called him in. The massive structure in the backyard could only be described as archway made of steel. It was decorated with oddly shaped lights along the edges and there were six metal pouches, three on each side of the archway. At the top of the archway, inside a glass and metal container, was a dark red book. It was difficult to make out from the ground but Aizawa though he could make out a feather surrounded by a pentagram inscribed on the cover. Surrounding the archway was a great metal circle that was decorated with more odd shapes that resembled the lights on the archway. And, of course, hooked up the archway was a massive red lever.</p>
<p>                     “First, we charge the gate,” Sir Pentious explained, “Egg Bois! Take your places!”</p>
<p>                     Six of Sir Pentious’ egg bois waddled out of the house and headed for the archway. One by one, the egg boys hopped into the metal pouches and began to hum ominously. Slowly, the archway began to light up, the oddly shaped lights revealing themselves to runes that Aizawa couldn’t identify. Once the archway was fully lit, the circle was lit in a similar manner.</p>
<p>                     “You know Mei, I’ve never met anyone who was actually interested in my inventions really, let alone my theories. Would you… like to do the honors?” Sir Pentious asked.</p>
<p>                     “Are you sure?” Mei asked?</p>
<p>                     “But of course,” Sir Pentious replied.</p>
<p>                     Vibrating with excitement Mei bounced up the lever. With a flourish, she slammed the lever down as far as it would go. The hum increased and Aizawa watched as something began to form in the center of the archway. It was a sickly red tear that had thin threads of black swirling through it. Bolts of white-hot electricity arced from the archway to the to the tear and seemed to grab onto it, dragging and expanding it until the tear filled the archway.</p>
<p>                     “Mei?” Aizawa said.</p>
<p>                     “Yeah?” Mei replied.</p>
<p>                     “It’s not exploding,” Aizawa said.</p>
<p>                     “I know!” Mei squealed.</p>
<p>                     The black strands began the condense at the center of the archway to form a tall, thin silhouette. Slowly, the silhouette stepped forward and into the circle. The blackness faded way to reveal a being with the face of white owl with small black beak and red eyes. His surrounding feathers were grey and he had two long black feathers atop his brows. He wore a red and golden vest as well as grey slacks over his spindly black legs that ended in three talons. His tail was made of long blue grey feathers with black tips. Over his shoulders was a red cape whose color was decorated with white feathers although the ends of the cape were raggedy and torn. But what all of their eyes were drawn to was the large golden crown that sat atop his head.</p>
<p>                     “Well now, isn’t this interesting. It’s been eons since I’ve seen a gate to another world with my name inscribed on it,” the being said in a soft, almost sultry voice.</p>
<p>                     “It worked!” Sir Pentious screamed, his arms raised above his head, “All of that work and my theory has finally been proven correct!”</p>
<p>                     “How rude,” the being said, “you there, you take the time to summon me here and you don’t even take the time to properly greet me?”</p>
<p>                     “Isn’t it as equally as rude to not introduce yourself first?” Aizawa asked as he held his scarf at the ready, his body tense.</p>
<p>                     “What is this? You mean to tell me that you completed the summoning without even knowing my name? It’s inscribed on the very cover!” the being said, his tone incredulous.</p>
<p>                     “I know that I for one cannot read that,” Aizawa said.</p>
<p>                     “I can,” Alastor said, “Stolas, long time no see.”</p>
<p>                     Mei, Aizawa and Sir Pentious whirled around to see Alastor standing on the deck behind them, his smile wide as he rubbed one finger across the top of his microphone.</p>
<p>                     “Alastor,” Stolas said, slowly drawing out each syllable, “I didn’t expect to see one of you young upstarts here. So, this is where you’ve slunk off to these past years.”</p>
<p>                     “Slunk is such a negative term, I prefer sauntered. And I would really prefer to keep it to myself. So how about you turn right around and head home, or I strike you down while you’re stuck in that cute little circle,” Alastor threatened.</p>
<p>                     “Oh dear, you really think this poorly made warding circle can hold me?” Stolas asked.</p>
<p>                     With those words, Stolas raised his arms and the hum of the archway turned into an ear-splitting whine. And the circle exploded.  </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>